Hello Kitty (Minna Seiko Arigato!)
by SonicRainboomsXD
Summary: ON HOLD! Hikari is invited to her first ever sleepover at Nagisa's house along with Honoka and is having doubts about herself. But will this end up being an ordinary Slumber Party?
1. Doubt (Hikari's Chapter)

Hikari skipped around her room with 100% happiness. Porun and Lulun stared at her with confused expressions on their faces. "Hikari, why are you so happy-Lulu?", Lulun asked her friend. The girl turned to face them, "Nagisa-san invited me and Honoka-san over to her house for a sleepover. Which I've never done before but I've been told it's really fun!", she suddenly looked at her feet and sighed. Lulun looked up, "If it's fun, then why the long face-Lulu?", Hikari sighed again. "Well, Lulun, it's just that I have no idea what to do at these kinds of things. Nagisa-san and Honoka-san have probably done this stuff a lot and had plenty of experience while I haven't. I just sometimes wonder if I fit in with them...", Porun leapt into her arms, "I'm sure that's not true-Popo! Nagisa and Honoka love you-Popo! Just look at the invite!". Hikari pulled it out of her drawer and stared at it. On the piece of white paper was a note, it read:

**_Dear Hikari,  
I would like to invite you and Honoka over to my house for a Sleepover on Friday night. Feel free to bring Porun and Lulun 'cause I'm sure they will miss you otherwise. Speaking of stuff to bring, since you've never done this before, here's a list of stuff you will need (minus a Sleeping Bag, since I bet you don't have one):_**

1. Your toothbrush  
2. A pillow  
3. Your Pyjamas  
4. A torch (Just in case)  
5. Your hairbrush  
6. Food for snacks (Basically anything. Perhaps Takoyaki! ;3)  
7. A change of clothes for the next day  
8. Anything else you think you may need

I hope you join us 'cause it wouldn't be the same without you!  
Your BFF,  
Nagisa! XxX

Porun looked up at her. "See-Popo? They love you-Popo!". Hikari smiled. Perhaps Porun and Lulun were right?


	2. Worry (Nagisa's Chapter)

Nagisa paced her bedroom and Mepple stared at her awkwardly. "Nagisa, stop pacing-Mepo! It's not good for you-Mepo! And it makes you look weird! I don't think I've seen you THIS worried since they day Akane had the incorrect ingredients fr your Takoyaki P-Mepo!". At this point, Nagisa had her hands on her head. "I sure hope I wrote everything she needs on that list. Otherwise I'll seem like a useless friend!". Mepple smacked his forehead with his arm and suddenly, he lost it. "NAGISA! STOP IT ALEREADY-MEPO!". She suddenly stopped pacing. "Look, I'm sure everything will be fine! Besides, even if you DID forget something, you can explain it to her when she comes right? I mean, you've got a whole weekend together right? Plus, you can't write EVERYTHING on paper? Can ya-Mepo?". Nagisa took her hands off her head, "I guess you're right", she muttered under her breath, "Ohmagod! I forgot to add the 'Hint for Chocolate' in the note! Arenai!". Mepple smacked his head again, "DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID-MEPO?!".

Nagisa's mum slowly opened the door, "Misumi Nagisa? What's with all the shouting?". Nagisa gasped and ran infront if the view if Mepple, "W-What are you talking about M-Mum? Nothing's going on in here at all!", Mepple punched her and started to whisper, "TRY not to act suspicious-Mepo!". She growled. _ARENAI!_


	3. Ideas (Honoka's Chapter)

Honoka grabbed her bag and carefully placed it onto her bed. She had neat piles of stuff sitting around it just waiting to be put inside. She picked up an item at a time and put them all inside the bag in a matter or seconds. Nipple leapt out of her Heartfuk Commune and smiled up at her human friend. "Honoka-Mepo. What are you upto-Mepo?", she asked in her polite little voice. Honoka smiled back at her, "I'm just packing for Nagisa's sleepover tonight. I just hope she giant monster doesn't attack like our last sleepover.". She giggled and remembered the first time she and Nagisa had a Slumber Party.

It was going to just be the two of them, that was, until Nagisa had invited over three of their other friends. Anyway, the give of them had ended up going shopping for groceries at first and making their own very delicious dinner, though Nagisa wasn't successful at first. In the end, everyone else had to go but Nagisa and Hinoka were left together. Once they had feel asleep though, both girls had terrible nightmares that ended up being a life or death situation.  
Fortunately for them, Porun had been there to save their lives, if he hadn't, they would've been Zakenna mush.

She would hate it if anything like that would actually happen again..  
She shook the thought off and put her bag over her shoulder. "Right. I better get going! I'll bring you along, just in case.", she miles at Mipple and the two of them set off.


	4. Giggle Fits 'N Pancakes

Nagisa opened up the door to her apartment. "Come on in!", she smiled, gesturing to the hall way. Honoka and Hikari smiled back and walked inside, taking off their shoes. The three girls facial expressions quickly turned from smiles to sad faces. Nagisa stared to sweat, worrying if everything would be okay with Hikari. The thought of a Zakenna came into Honoka's mind and made her bite her lip while Hikari just walked with a dazed face. "Oh, wait a second!", Nagisa ran up to where her little brother was sitting, "Look Ryouta! Me and my friends are having a sleepover so don't at ALL come in and distract us okay!?", Ryouta raised an eyebrow, "Or what?", he smirked. Nagisa also raised an eyebrow, "I'll give you 'The Cobra Twist'! Times TEN!", Ryouta's eyes filled with fright and he turned his head back towards his comic book. With no reply, Nagisa just grinned and walked away, "Thank you!", she sang with a smirk on her face. "Sorry about that", she started, "Just telling Ryouta to stay outta our business!". Hikari smiled, she ALSO had a little brother but he was no trouble at all unlike how Nagisa made her's out to be. With a giggle in her voice, she spoke, "I think we should have Ryouta-chan and Hikaru meet up with each other, don't you? It would be perfect for him to finally meet some more people! And just think you're brother and my brother friends just like us!". Nagisa started to laugh, "Now all we need is Honoka to have a sibling and we're all set! Pretty Cure: The Male Team?! Arenai!", the three burst out into a fit of giggles and Honoka wiped a tear from her eye, "P-Perhaps we should leave the laughing to INSIDE your room-Nagisa? That way at LEAST we'll have something to fall onto!", Honoka told her through giggles. The other two nodded and opened the door.

"So, you've all seen my room before! Nothin' new!", Nagisa started before being interrupted by a certain yellow creature. "MIPPLE! I-A-SENSE... MIPPLE! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE!?", Nagisa rolled her eyes, "Oh boy...", Mipple leapt out of Honoka's purse and hugged her boyfriend, "MEPPLE!". Nagisa chuckled, "He's been talking about her ever since I mentioned you guys coming over, I've been hearing it non-stop. That reminds me, did you bring Porun and Lulun?", she asked Hikari. The girl nodded and her two fairy friends popped out of their communes. "NAGISA-POPO!", Porun leapt into Nagisa's arms, "I'VE BEEN WAITING TO SEE YOU-POPO!", Nagisa patted him on the head and Mepple stared at him. "Oh, here we go-Mepo! We never CAN get some peace can we-Mepo?", Mipple shook her head in agreement. "You girls can put your bags anywhere you want, I don't really mind.", Nagisa smiled, staring down at Porun. She sighed; She hoped this was going to end well...


End file.
